


A New Addition To The Family

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Steven drags Duff to The animal shelter to find a dog.





	A New Addition To The Family

Title: A New Addition To The Family  
Author: luluthechoosingcrow  
Pairing: Duuf Mckagan/Steven Adler  
Fandom: Guns N Roses  
Tags/Warnings: fluff, cuteness, puppies  
Word count: 817   
Summary: Steven drags Duff to the animal shelter to find a dog. Prompt and inspiration from @Maximoff-73 on tumblr!

 

"Awww look it this little cutie-wutie! You'd like to come home with us, wouldn't you? Yes you would! I'd hold you and pet you and feed you bacon and..."

Duff sighed as Steven talked to the little pug puppy in the cage. He had somehow been convinced to come to the animal shelter with his friend. He had tried to protest, he really did, saying that the last thing they needed was another mouth to feed and get in a tangle with Slash's snakes, but it hasn't worked. The drummer just gave him the sweetest smile and said 'Please, Duffy?' and he'd just about melted inside.

So he had agreed to come, on the condition that they would get a lab or a retriever or something that wouldn't get trampled in two seconds flat when they took it out on the streets of LA. Steven had just nodded and continued skipping down the sidewalk in search of a friend with enough fuzziness to rival his own. He had literally screamed when he entered the main room of the shelter and saw all the dogs in the window, running inside to greet them.

Which brought him to now, trying to convince the adorable, determined little man kneeling on the floor that he couldn't have a puppy. He kind of felt like a heartless monster, but he wasn't going to budge. Nope! There was a very healthy looking black lab near the entrance, already with shots and potty trained!

"C'mon Duff, please! I promise I'll give you my dessert for a month!" Um, no. Did Steven not realize that he was the person who made and brought home the food every week?!?

The drummer was determined, it seemed. "I'll do all the chores! I can take the laundry to the laundromat, and do the dishes, and sweep, and water the plants." Okay, it WOULD be kind of nice to take a break from chores, but he didn't really trust Steven with them. Dishes, yeah, that was his job at work and home anyways, but he was never letting him touch laundry soap unsupervised again. Not to mention that the plants he was referring to were Izzy and he's pot plants, the special ones he's brought back from Seattle on his last trip. So no, that wasn't going to do it.

One more try, it seemed. "Come on! I'll do anything you want, absolutely anything!" Alright, that was a little more interesting. "You can't tear us apart like this! " Steven screamed, doing his best immigration of the puppy's cute little face. Oh great, now the other patrons were starting to give them weird looks. 

"Okay, okay!" He said, just to shut him up. It didn't have anything to do with the eyes and the pout, or the implications of 'anything you want', not at all. No, he just happened to notice that the pug was rather cute looking, and would still look pretty cool with a studded leather collar.

"Yay! Thank you! I swear I'll do whatever you want, thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah," he replied, all the while thinking of what he could convince the drummer to do (which was almost anything). Maybe cook for him when he got home from work? No, no, he wanted to live, thank you very much. Clean his room? That might work. 'Give you a blow job!' a filthy little voice in his head yelled. Nope, just gonna ignore that one (although his dick seemed mildly interested). Give him a back massage? Okay, that seemed like a happy medium.

The walk back was pretty fun, if he was being honest with himself. Steven and the pug ran along for a few yards, then the drummer would scratched its belly while they waited for Duff to catch up. About half way there, the puppy got tired so Steven picked it him and carried it in his arms like a baby.

That was how they walked in the front door; Duff grumbling but secretly pleased and Steven cradling a snoring young puppy.

"What the hell, I thought you were gonna get a bid dog, not a scrap!" Slash laughed as he took in the newest member of their family. "How the hell did Stevie convince you to get this guy?"

"Cuz he's fucking wipped," Izzy replied with a knowing smirk, rubbing the little pug's tummy. 

"Oh shut your face!" Duff snarked, but he still looked fondly at Steven as the man played tug-o-war with his pet. His friend smiled back at him, giddy as a ball of fucking sunshine.

Maybe getting a pug wasn't the worst thing in the world.


End file.
